


In Which Izaya Has a Secret

by Hikarin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Other, Out of Character Orihara Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarin/pseuds/Hikarin
Summary: In which Izaya is more than what the world cut him out to be.I found this in my drive.... I thought I should post it before I scrapped it. I don't know if I should continue it?





	In Which Izaya Has a Secret

Izaya had a secret. Well it wasn’t really a secret but he rather have it be unknown, that way it was safer for his job and the secret itself, that way he would be known as a man without weaknesses.

“Hello? This is the Haraya residence”

_ “Hello, I’m conducting a street survey” said a man in a white lab coat while pointing the camera at a random pedestrian, “What do you think of Orihara Izaya?” _

“Yes! This is Hiroshi, nice to finally speak to you too.”

_ “I heard he was dangerous, my friend told me to stay away from him from my first day in this town.” a young boy in a Raira uniform replied. _

“I’m doing fine, thank you for asking. How are you?”

_ The man points the camera at a different person and asks the same question, a boy with the same uniform and brown hair answers, “Oh him? I wouldn’t recommend being involved with him, he has quite a nasty personality. You should most definitely run if you see him with a blonde bartender, they’re the main reason the city funds go down every single year.” _

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly visit! I would be intruding on a busy day.”

_ This time the camera is pointed at a blonde male in a bartender outfit. The man in the lab coat poses the same question again. The blonde male replies, “That flea? He’s like cancer, try to get rid of him he comes back again. He better not be here, I’ve already had to chase him out twice this week.” _

“The donations? That was no problem at all. The orphanage deserves more credit. After all, I heard it treats its kids the best.”

_ He interviews several other people; none of what they say are positive. _

“Would I be willing to adopt? You flatter me, I doubt any child would really like me.”

_ “This concludes the street survey about Orihara Izaya, thank you” the lab coat man winks as he turns off the camera.” _

The male talking on the phone hangs up. He lets out a kind smile, knowing that his donations probably would let the orphanage keep running for a while. He lets out a chuckle at what the employee said earlier,

“Would I like to visit? If I went there, there would be pandemonium about Orihara Izaya finally kidnaping children to boil alive.”

Orihara Izaya was a peculiar case. He claims he loves all humans, yet to everyone he seems to be the main antagonist of the world.

_ Nankra has logged in _

_ Nankra: Rika-san, today is the day. _

_ Rika: Yes, it seems refreshing to finally say goodbye to the world _

Izaya felt stabbing pain in his heart,

_ Please, don’t die. There are still many great things to live for,  _ he typed. Then he steeled his resolve and pressed the backspace button one by one, he flinched every time he it the key almost as if it was burning him.

_ Nankra: I’ll see you soon Rika-san. Please wait for me there, I will introduce you to the people I have gathered. _

_ Rika: It seems less lonely to die together, more so with people who carry the same pain. Thank you Nankra-san. Maybe we will be friends again in the next life. _

Izaya laughed, his laughter full of melancholy. He knew that she wouldn’t be thanking him later. He slowly got up from his chair, the meeting time was a couple hours away which gave him enough time to call in Celty, and to slowly make his way to Ikebukuro. As he arrives to the meeting place, he double checks to make sure everything is in place. One misstep would result in tragedy, and he can’t bear to lose another person. He breaks out of thought when he suddenly feels a tap on his back.

_ “What’s this emergency job?” _ Celty asks.

“Just deliver this girl back to this building,” He shows her the usual spot and hands her a picture of the girl.

_ “Is this another one of your sick games where you make girls commit suicide!? If it is I refuse this job.”  _ Celty types back.

He laughs, “If you don’t deliver her she would either be trafficked for her organs, or prostitution.”

_ “Then I’ll save her myself.” _

“Oh Celty, she would probably still jump off a random building herself. At least when they go through me they have some chance of survival.”

“ _ FINE.” _

Izaya is slightly amused at the exchange. She probably knew what he said was the truth. If he succeded, she actually would survive for sure along with a chance at happiness because he knows Celty would be there to save her. She would gain a hero, a role model, and a reason to live. He also knows she would come to hate him. If the role model strategy didn’t work, the girl would at least live out of spite. He should be happy knowing that he had completed his job.

“Ha...haha” he laughed hysterically. He felt his insides churn. 

He met the girl on the rooftop. It was the same building he went to every single time, where countless people have jumped off the same ledge. 

“Nankra-san?” said a frail voice.

_ “Mother?” asked the voice of a small child. _

“Ah hello Rika-san,” he smirked. “Nice to finally meet you, my name is Orihara Izaya also known as Nankra.”

_ “Mother, why are we here?” The child asked.  _

_ “We’re going to a safe place today, someplace where we can escape.” _

“I was the one who kidnapped you, and I was the one who saved you” he said carelessly.

“W-why?” she asked with an incredulous expression on her face.

“Why? That should be my question,” he feigned surprise, “Why are you still alive? You had the perfect chance to die, yet you struggled and allowed yourself to be saved.”

_ “Somewhere we can escape Papa? Is there even a place that exists? Why only me, what about Kururi and Mahiru? Can we bring them too?” The child asked innocently. _

_ “No, they’re at their mothers place. But they will join us soon maybe when they get older they might make this choice on their own.” _

“That’s because you wanted to be saved” he said, “and right now you’re surprised that I saw straight through you!”

“Yes that face right there, that’s the interesting part,” he laughed maniacally. “Oh That doesn’t mean I find you interesting at all. You remind me of all the other people that jumped, look at them now! Just a stain on the ground!” 

The girl had a disbelieving look on her face. It scared her how accurately he saw through her. She hated him, she hated how he didn’t care about anyone’s life, how he made a mockery of all her problems, and of all the people that ran away when it came to be unbearable.


End file.
